Who Knew
by lacrosselady2525
Summary: I'll keep you locked in my head, Until we meet again, Until we, Until we meet again. And I won't forget you my friend.What happened.-Who knew, by Pink. Massington, Oneshot


"What is your problem Alicia?" Massie asked into her iPhone. Alicia had been mad that the new guy Brian Harris had liked Massie and not Alicia. So Alicia had spread a rumor that he and Massie were going out. Luckily for Massie, long time bf Derrick had known better, but it still made her Alpha status in jeopardy because she would be cheating. Massie touched the off button on her cell phone not waiting for Alicia to answer. She was tired of Alicia being jealous of her so much ever since Josh broke it off with Alicia. The light turned green and the little walk symbol flashed on. Massie and a couple of other pedestrians walked across the street. Massie looked at the promise ring that Derrick had gotten her for her Sweet Sixteen. Nobody but they knew about it. They had been dating for over 4 years. Suddenly, a screeching sound filled the air and Massie froze. The Hummer didn't stop at the light, and it was obvious that the driver was drunk. Suddenly, dark filled Massie's brain, and the only thing that she could see was a light at the end of a tunnel.

Alicia was watching TV with the PC and the Soccer team, minus Massie. Hannah Montana started and Claire screeched, "Make It stop!" Everyone laughed and Alicia switched the channel. It went on news, but the headline was '16 YEAR OLD GIRL DEAD AT CRASH'.

"OMG that is so sad, what's their name?" asked Kristen, sadness in her voice. The news lady continued.

"16 year old Massie Block died today after drunk driver ran through a crossing section. She went to school at OCD in Westchester, and will be greatly missed by friends and family. Her service will be June 16, a week before her 17th birthday." the news caster said, and showed Massie's school photo. Everyone stared at the TV in shock, and then all the girls broke out in sobs. The guys snuck glances at Derrick, who looked more than devastated. Suddenly Derrick jumped to his feet, and ran out of the Rivera's lounge. Everyone had known how in love the couple was, so they weren't surprised.

Josh got a text from Derrick that said that he was at his house, and he wouldn't be at soccer today. Everyone knew not to pry, and the guys who were very saddened told Alicia that they would be leaving. The PC cried for a while, and decided to call Massie's mom.

"Hello, Kendra speaking."

"Hi, this is Claire, we are so sorry about Massie. Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Thanks darling, but we're going to make it. I'll see you at our house. Bye."

"Bye Mrs. Block." Claire could hear that Mrs. Block was trying to be strong when her voice had quivered.

Alicia had been quietly sobbing, and the whole PC had known about her and Massie's fight. Everyone parted in grief, waving good-bye to each other.

Massie looked around, and saw a bunch of clouds, with people of all ages walking around on them. It looked like the Hamptons, only on clouds. Massie looked around and started talking to people, meeting someone every here and there. One girl who was 9 had gotten shot in the 1850's. It turns out there are people in heaven from all the back to when man was created. Massie was sad though, because Derrick wasn't there with her. They were supposed to get married, have kids, and be happy _together._ They had talked about it, and had wanted their wedding to be right after high school graduation. Promise ring for 16th b-day, engagement for 17th, and Marriage for 18th. It was heart-breaking to think she was only two weeks from turning 17. She missed him so much, she wondered if she could die again from a broken heart.

Derrick just sat in bed all day for 5 days, because finals week was over and so was spring soccer. On Saturday the 16th he woke up remembering today would be Massie's funeral. He got cleaned up, got on a tuxedo and left to get to the funeral early. He would be speaking, and Kendra said she had something to tell him. Once he got there, Kendra rushed over. "Derrick, there's something I've got to tell you. Massie was pregnant with your kid, I'm positive it was yours."Derrick stared, forgetting to breathe for a moment.

"Okay, is it okay if I take a breather for a sec?" He asked, slowly coming out of shock. Kendra nodded, and Derrick ran outside. He saw Claire and Cam, but ignored them and went to the Starbucks a few shops down from the church. He got a coffee, and sat down, wondering about this discovery. Yes, they had sex unprotected once about three weeks ago, but could it be enough? Derrick didn't doubt once that it was his. He decided to head back to the church, throwing away the cup. He walked back over, reviewing his speech, and went in. Alicia, Cam, Claire, Kristen, and Josh were already inside. Soon, everyone else came, and the funeral service started.

It was a short and sweet ceremony, with most of the OCD high school in attendance. Derrick shortened his speech, knowing he couldn't make it through his original speech. The Pretty Committee along with most of the girls were crying, and every now and them a tear would slip out of Derrick's eye. Once the ceremony was over, he left, not being able to chat with the people that sent him looks of pity. He did talk to the soccer players and the PC, but most were to overcome by grief to notice that it was like he was losing two people instead of one. Because he was, he was losing a child, and his soon-to-be-fiancée. He went back to his house and wrote in the journal that Massie had asked him to keep. She thought that 20 years from now that it would be a nice thing to look back on. She had written in his a bit, and he had written in hers. They had had no secrets, just Massie and Derrick. He was so tired he fell asleep with journal in hand, and drifted off into peaceful slumber after calling a 'goodnight' and 'love you' to each of his parents.

Josh and Cam decided that they had to get Derrick out of the house, and thought that soccer would be a good idea. They walked up to the door and knocked, while Derrick's housekeeper Mini scurried to the door. She told them to go right upstairs and wake him up.

"Derrick, man you in there?" Josh called in his room. He didn't hear a reply, so Cam and Josh walked into his room.

"Josh, he isn't snoring for once, he must be really depressed." Cam said soberly. "Man, it's as if he wasn't breathing at all. He's usually so loud in his sleep." Suddenly realization struck, and they hurried over to Derrick's bed. Cam, who wanted to be a doctor, checked Derrick's pulse and whispered "he's dead man, died in his sleep. We got to get him to a hospital though." Cam said, looking as if he were about to cry. They ran to the car carrying Derrick, and rushed to the hospital.

The doctors at ER looked him over, and announced that Derrick had died from heart failure in the night, so he died naturally, and painless.

"Died of a broken heart man." Josh whispered hoarsely looking at Cam. They left it to the doctors to call Derrick's family, while they texted, 'EMERGENCY MEETING. YOU MUST COME. ASAP, ALICIA, CAN WE USE YOUR HOUSE?' and automatically got a respond from Alicia to everyone saying that they could use her house in a half an hour. Josh and Cam slowly walked to Cam's car and drove to Alicia's.

"Dude, I found this in his room." Cam said after 15 minutes of silence. It was Journal that read 'Derrick's Journal' and written all over in Massie's curly script 'This has been Massified'.

"Bring that to the meeting. It might help." Josh replied. They arrived at Alicia's house and Alicia saw the haunting, grave looks on their faces. They walked into the lounge where everybody was already sitting and waiting.

"Last night, Derrick left us. He had heart failure, and went peacefully and naturally, and had no pain." Cam said, and hen all over again he girls started crying, but the boys who had been just as tight with Derrick as The PC with Massie had tears in their eyes, threatening to fall any second. Cam continued, "We found him in his room, and we thought he was asleep, except not snoring for once. We found this," Josh held up the diary, "And we thought it would be a good idea to remember him." The shock had left, and all that was left in the group was a feeling of sadness.

"He died of a broken heart." Kristen whispered, unconsciously repeating Josh's words.

Alicia opened the journal, and read bits and pieces, eyes wide, but tears still streaming down her cheeks. She read he last page, and a fully fledged sob broke out from her chest, her body heaving with grief. Nobody took the journal, and she explained in a shaking voice, "Derrick didn't just lose one family member the day Massie died, but two. She was pregnant with his kid. They ring she always wore was a promise ring, and he was planning to propose officially on her 17th birthday, even though she had known about the proposal. They wanted to get married right after graduation," Alicia sobbed again, but continued."And it explains all of their plans and dreams that will never happen." Alicia broke down and everyone else stood in shock until the girls started sobbing and the boys had silent tears streaming down their cheeks. Alicia added again, "He found out about an hour before the funeral about the baby. That's why it was a shorter speech; he wouldn't have been able to make it through a long speech." She silently sobbed again, and everyone just sat there crying, not being able to imagine the pain that Derrick had felt.

"Well, at least they are together now," and she pointed up. "Did anyone know about the engagement/promise ring thing, or did they keep it a complete secret?" Claire asked, and everyone grimly shook their heads no, they didn't know.

Kristen though, said "I had a hunch how the ring was suddenly there right after her sweet sixteen, and how she and Derrick had always looked at it and then at each other with a certain type of happiness."

Everyone nodded, and remembered how she was right; it had been as though they were already engaged. Slowly, everyone left, knowing that the news would be out soon. Now the soccer stars and the PC had lost their Alphas, it seemed closer, as though they were one clique, instead of two. They all went home to heave heir melt-downs in peace, while the news sunk in.

Massie had stopped by a pond in Heaven wondering about how the PC was doing, how the soccer boys were doing, and how her family was doing, even how the LBR's were doing. She thought of everyone but Derrick, until she couldn't ignore it any longer. She felt so empty, so devastated when she thought about him that she just tried not to. But she couldn't ignore him any longer.

"Massie!" Massie heard a familiar voice. She ran in the opposite direction, hoping it wasn't him. She didn't want him to be dead. He deserved a happy life, even if it didn't include him. He caught up with her, and had a confused look on his face. "Massie, why are you running? We're together again."

"Because you probably aren't really here, and if you were, how could I be happy? You're dead and never got to live life!" She exclaimed sobbing.

He hugged her, and she feebly asked, "Am I an atrocious person for being glad that you're here with me, even if you aren't really here?" He laughed, and hugged her closer.

"So, what happened?" Massie asked feebly.

"Heart failure. I missed you too much. Um, Massie, did you feel sick at all before you died?" Derrick asked nervously. He wasn't sure if she knew.

"Yeah, a bit. Why?" Massie asked, confused.

"Um, uh, Mass, you were kinda, um, pregnant." Derrick said, looking sadly into Massie's eyes.

"Oh my flippin' Edward." Massie stated in disbelief.

Derrick snorted. "Edward? I thought you loved me." Derrick joked, knowing of Massie's secret Twilight obsession.

"I do, no doubt." Massie said happily, and the two walked into the sunset in heaven, just like every other sappy couple.

Derrick's funeral was short and sweet, but the Briarwood Boys and the Pretty committee were both left without an alpha. But, when Claire was cleaning out Massie's room, she stumbled across Massie's Diary.

She decided to read it, and she saw that Massie's only 3 wishes hadn't all been granted.

Her first wish was that she and Derrick would be together forever. Claire was sure that somewhere, they were together.

Her second wish was that the pretty committee would be based on more than just popularity, but true friendship itself. Claire thought back on all of her PC memories, and knew that that wish had come true.

Her last wish, was if she and Derrick left for some reason (Massie's had been elopement, or something like that, but any reason she said), that the PC and the Briarwood Boys would combine into one Clique, ruling the school, with no Alpha or Beta, just each other, Friends Forever. Claire knew that could happen, and it did, as the FFC, or the Friends Forever Committee, and they didn't even care how cheesy the name was. They were just glad they still had each other.

Claire- got married to Cam and they had a daughter, and a son.

Alicia- After Derrick's funeral, she and Josh got together, and had twin daughters.

Dylan-Got married to Plovert, and had twin boys, Mike and Isaac, who was nicknamed Ike.

Kristen-Got married to Kemp, and also had a boy and a girl.

Massie-Watched her friends live there lives to the fullest, from up above with Derrick, blissfully content.


End file.
